


Wasted On Me

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Pining, SMUT TAGS:, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, as do the stray kids, chenle has a fake lol, everyone knows what they're doing promise, most of them are 20+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: "I thought I told you to keep my name out of your mouth when I'm not around, huh?" Kun said, his smile deceptively warm and friendly.Ten held up one finger, ready to ask after what other parts of Kun he'd like Ten to keep out of his mouth. Ten's efforts were thwarted by a rough shake and a rougher hand pressed firmly over his mouth. It seemed like Kun was taking no chances tonight. Ah ha, but how very revealing. Kun usually let Ten get away with an obscene amount of teasing. Chenle must be even more important to him than Ten had thought. Well that answered the 'father or Daddy™️?' question, at least in Ten’s mind.or, alternatively Ten is looking forward to a chill night of drinking and getting into Renjun's pants. What he gets instead is a surprise threesome and to brush up on his matchmaking skills.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Zhong Chen Le, Huang Ren Jun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Wasted On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a professional student (possibly the farthest thing from it) so forgive the inaccuracies I have made in the name of plot device. It's just for funsies, I swear.
> 
> I spun the rare pair wheel months back and got TenLe. I thought and thought, and the only way I could think to make it work was by adding a little bit of KunLe~ The TenRen was my personal vice.  
> Anyways rare pairs for days. This has no business being as long as it is.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"TenTen, this is my roommate, Chenle. He's close with Kun… I'm surprised you haven't met before, honestly," Renjun announced, throwing his arm around Ten's shoulder, beer and all. He was clearly a little buzzed, leaning his head into the crook of Ten's neck without a second's hesitation. This was a nice treat for Ten, who usually had to deal with Renjun's silly tsundere behavior which came with far more aggressive shoulder punches than snuggly hugs. He snaked his arm around Renjun's waist, suddenly profoundly uninterested in the topic of their meeting (Chenle) and wishing said topic would untangle himself from Renjun's other arm and make himself scarce. Ten wouldn't actually  _ say _ that, of course. He'd just visualize it aggressively and hope that his manifestation abilities would take care of the rest. They'd been notably successful lately, for the record. Ten had been getting really into meditation.

"I know. It seems downright peculiar considering how much I've heard about him," Ten said instead, offering Chenle an indulgent smile but not a hand to shake. In fact, he placed both arms firmly around Renjun's waist, turning until his body was pressed against the other boy's side. Ten stood on his tiptoes just to rest his chin atop Renjun's head, earning a noise of amused complaint from said Renjun and a fairly knowing smile from Chenle. Well good. So Chenle knew. Maybe Ten would manage to get a chilled out, touchy feely Renjun to himself then, after all. If Chenle didn't happen to take pleasure out of being a cock block. Knowing Renjun's friends though, it was only about a 50/50 bet.

"I mean, Renjun throws your name around here and there, sure. But honestly it's Kun who never shuts up about you," Ten continued, smug. Renjun laughed heartily at this, leaning into Ten a bit more. Good. Perfect. "I feel like I've heard your name every damn day for months, yet I'm only just now making your acquaintance-" Ten paused as Chenle cocked his head cutely in confusion and Renjun quickly explained  _ 'he means he finally got to meet you today' _ in Mandarin, before continuing. "-I'm starting to think he's keeping me from you on purpose."

"Yeah? And why is that?" Chenle prompted, lips quirking into a playful grin. Okay, maybe Chenle had a pretty mouth. Big. Not as pretty as Renjun's but a little more devious looking. Not that that was a bad thing. Not that it mattered. Where was Ten going with this? He'd downed two shots and a White Claw at home before he ubered to the bar, so… Anyway.

"Who knows. I'm not a mind reader~ And even if I were, Kun's mind is particularly bizarre to puzzle out."

Renjun automatically pulled Chenle closer, leaning in to translate once again but this time Chenle brushed him off with a short wave of the hand. His eyes were still on Ten as he leaned into Renjun's hold. His hand moved to rest on Ten's elbow, and they all became more hopelessly entangled with one another.

Ten barely noticed that though. He was too busy noticing the language exchange for a second time. Ten decided to whip out his own passable Mandarin. Chenle was clearly more than conversational in English but it was tough when people insisted on using big words in your second language (even if said ‘people’ was Ten and even though English was also Ten’s second language). He wasn’t a total douche. He could accommodate. To be fair, he wasn't exactly rusty (Kun wouldn't allow for that - that’s what he spoke almost exclusively at home to keep Ten in practice) but he didn't usually speak it with Renjun, who got far too big a kick out of correcting him for Ten's taste.

_ "He's always disappearing to keep you company when Renjun is out and your family goes back to China," _ Ten tsked dramatically. Rather than appearing remotely bothered by this, Chenle's grin only widened.  _ "I know you call him to you but isn't it embarrassing how fast he comes running? But what does it mean, huh? Honestly, I can't decide if he wants to adopt you as his child or he's trying to show what a  _ ‘domestic goddess’ _ he is so you'll  _ ‘wife him up’  _ quickly- _ Ouch! Goddamn it!"

Ten yelped at the sharp, painful, unexpected pinch to his ass. He whirled around to find an exasperated Kun, pursing his lips in that devastatingly attractive way of his when he was trying to decide whether to be upset by Ten's antics or amused.

"Kun ge!" Chenle called easily with a breezy flutter of his fingers. "We were just talking about you!"

"That much I heard," Kun replied with a smile and a shake of his head. Ten put on his most innocent look but that didn't stop Kun from grasping his shoulder almost painfully, pulling him out of Renjun’s weak grip. Ten fought a wince.

"I thought I told you to keep my name out of your mouth when I'm not around, huh?" Kun said, his smile deceptively warm and friendly. 

Ten held up one finger, ready to ask after what other parts of Kun he'd like Ten to keep out of his mouth. Ten's efforts were thwarted by a rough shake and a rougher hand pressed firmly over his mouth. It seemed like Kun was taking no chances tonight. Ah ha, but how very revealing. Kun usually let Ten get away with an obscene amount of teasing. Chenle must be even more important to him than Ten had thought. Well that answered the 'father or Daddy™️?' question, at least in Ten’s mind.

“It’s alright, Kun ge. He didn’t manage to tell me anything I don’t already know,” Chenle announced cheekily. Judging by the sheer alarm in Kun’s eyes and the way he grew increasingly flustered, Chenle was probably wearing a big, self-satisfied smirk too. One that Ten’s face (even if not currently visible) promptly mirrored.

“Yeah,  _ Kun ge,” _ Ten teased, his voice highly muffled from behind Kun’s hand. “I was just covering the basics. I didn’t even touch on the real juicy gossip.”

Renjun laughed loudly again before taking a long swig of his beer. Kun looked helplessly between Chenle and Ten, lips quirking back and forth between curling up into a defeated smile and pressing down into a concerned frown. He finally gave up with a chuckle, releasing Ten.

“You two are already terrors together, as expected,” Kun said with a shake of his head, fixing Ten’s rumpled shirt absently. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you near each other. I had this crazy feeling that it would be horrible for my blood pressure.”

“Are you saying we make your heart race?” Chenle crooned sweetly, right as Ten scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh please, you act as if you don’t live to be teased,” Ten said, dancing out of reach when he noticed Kun’s hands twitching once again in his direction. He offered Renjun a loving pat on the cheek before cozying up to Chenle. “Look at this - we’re great together! Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? You and I have lived together for what? 5 years? There’s nothing about you I don’t already know. And Chenle here has you so dick whipped, I doubt there’s much he hasn’t heard-”

Ten let out a strangled cry as Kun made to come at him again, even as Renjun and Chenle’s ensuing laughter all but drowned it out. Before Ten could contemplate making a proper escape, he was saved, rather surprisingly, by a call from across the room.

“Kun Qian, is that you? I can’t think of the last time I saw you wearing anything other than tweed,” came a cheerful voice, and Kun froze where he stood. “And that was just during the summer course! Wherever did you manage to find tweed shorts?”

“Oh, har har, leave him alone. So he wants to appear professional… unlike your sorry ass,” another voice chimed in. Ten, Chenle, and even Renjun watched in fascination as Kun’s expression flashed between alarm, dread, and resentment before finally settling on something like acceptance. By the time he turned around, he’d managed to plaster on a polite smile.

“Ah, Henry Lau what a surprise,” he said tightly. “And Kris Wu. I didn’t expect to run into my venerable mentors in a place like this.”

“Oh come, come, Kun,” Henry joked. “We’re practically colleagues now.”

“Hardly. I’ve got a few more years yet before I even-” Kun started to argue, but Henry instantly waved his objections away.

“We all know your position in the department is all but secured once your doctorate is complete. They love you here. A regular golden boy,” he cut in dismissively. Then he grinned smugly. “But we certainly didn’t expect to see  _ you _ in a place like this. I thought you were allergic to fun.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Kris chided mildly. “Though, I will say - we did pick this particular bar in an attempt to politely avoid our doctorate and masters students. From what I’ve heard, it tends to attract the undergrads - particularly the fraternity and sorority crowd.”

"Oooh, is that it, Kun? I didn't expect you to have a taste for Greeks~ you cradle robber, you," Henry chimed in again. They all watched Kun sputter helplessly and Ten gleefully took note of the way he had to stop himself from looking over at Chenle.

"That's not- I mean, I don't- Our friends-" Kun babbled, gesturing wildly. His sad attempts to protest went entirely ignored anyway, as Henry threw an arm around Kun's shoulder, 

"Regardless, if you're not busy, you should join us. I know you always weasel your way out of any sort of extracurricular events with the faculty but we've got the department head and a bunch of other snooty admin types out here looking to have a good time. I'm just saying, it might be in your best interest for you to join."

"Or at the very least pop your head in for a proper greeting," Kris chimed in with a smile.

Ten, Renjun, and Chenle watched with interest as the light slowly died in Kun’s eyes, clearly battling to come to terms with the fact that he would not be getting out of this one. At least he managed to keep his sigh of soul-crushing defeat to a minimum.

“Of course, I… I’d be happy to join you. It’s just- But I-” Kun started, putting on his most (obviously forced) enthusiastic tone, eyes still darting around frantically. Ten saw the moment Kun’s desperate gaze zeroed in on Renjun, but his buzzed brain wasn’t fast enough to realize what it meant. He watched in horror as Kun put hands on Renjun. “But I hope you don’t mind if my good friend, Renjun Huang, joins us.”

Renjun nearly dribbled the last of his beer down his chin, making a loud, nasal sound of alarm. Kun wrapped his arm tightly around Renjun’s shoulder, clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Yep! He’s about to finish his bachelor’s in Chinese Studies and he’s already started applying for grad school. Obviously nobody has a better department than us! I’d love to introduce him to some of the higher ups in a nice, casual environment like this!”

“Wait, I didn’t-” Renjun started, but he was quickly cut off by Kris clapping him firmly on the shoulder.

“Hey, I think it’s a great idea,” he said. “Obviously we can’t guarantee anything, but it’ll be good for you to be familiar with faculty if you do get in.”

“Oh, don’t let Mister Straight ‘N Narrow scare you,” Henry announced, yanking Renjun away from Kun and under his own arm. He began steering Renjun around a row of booths, over to a table full of older academic types (they really did stand out from the rest of the bar’s patrons). “Like any other established, prestigious, well-respected institution… we’re just as susceptible to nepotism as the next- OW! Alright, alright!”

Kun popped into Ten’s line of sight, blocking out the view of Kris smacking the back of Henry’s retreating head as Renjun glanced back at them over his shoulder with increasing desperation. Ten felt his heart sink. There went his chill night of flirtation.

“God, I’m sorry, I swear I’d rather rip my goddamn eyeballs out,” Kun muttered, looking between Chenle and Ten. “I didn’t mean to steal Renjun, I just couldn’t- Anyway. I’ll try to keep it as brief as possible before we can make our escape. Would you mind…” 

He paused to frown, giving Ten a once over before turning to Chenle and then back. He chuckled, giving his head a little shake,

“I’m not even sure which one of you I’m asking, but - can you please just. Take care of each other? Keep each other entertained? While we’re gone? God, this is like my worst nightmare.”

“Admitting you’ve dreamed of this. I see-” Ten started, blinking in surprise when Kun knocked him softly on the chin. Kun laughed with a brief roll of his eyes. He reached out to give Chenle’s cheek a gentler, almost shy touch before finally disappearing into the crowd.

"Well hell," Ten complained, hand on his hip. "There goes  _ our _ evening. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

He turned, surprised to realize just how close he and Chenle still were. The younger boy had a few inches on him, and Ten found himself directly at eye level with Chenle's mouth. It quirked into a smile. It was still pretty. Ten was still buzzed.

"I dunno. I feel like between the two of us we can figure out how to make the most of it," Chenle offered. Ten blinked, finally looking up into his eyes. Chenle arched an inquiring eyebrow. 

"You know what? Yeah! We're fun people! We can totally have fun without those losers," Ten said excitedly. "In fact, let's have so much fun that they'll be even more miserable over there without us. They'll be so jealous of all the goddamn fun we're having!"

Chenle chuckled. 

"I mean, I'm down," he agreed, clearly humoring him. Ten couldn't find it in him to mind. "Let's head over to the bar then. I'm pretty sure I saw this guy I recognize, Felix, here with some friends. You down for another drink? I'll buy."

Ten considered arguing but he had it on good authority from both Renjun and Kun that Chenle was what rich people might refer to as  _ comfortable, _ while Ten was currently teaching dance classes down at the local youth center.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I- wait. What do you mean another? I just got here, how did you know-"

"You mean aside from like… all of your behavior so far tonight?" Chenle teased. Ten pouted, considering him. Well, now he knew why Kun might be concerned about the two of them together like this. Ten sensed a kindred spirit.

He nearly flinched when Chenle reached up to trace lightly with the back of his knuckle over the apples of Ten's cheeks and across his nose.

"You have the prettiest glow of pink just here," Chenle explained sweetly. Ten blinked. "Lucky. My whole stupid face turns red. Every time, man."

"Well," Ten said slowly, offering him a grin. "It's not so bad. At least you can still drink, right?"

Chenle shrugged, then nodded cheerfully. 

"Alright then," Ten continued, leaning in to trace his own finger over Chenle's arm. "We decided we're having fun tonight, right? Why don't we find your friends then, if you want, we can see what makes you turn red faster - me or the drinks~"

Ten wasn't sure what he was expecting. Certainly not much. But they were stuck in this together now.

Chenle grinned back widely, offering another playful shrug,

"I mean, if that's what you feel like doing. Sounds fun to me. Show me what you got."

  
  


🥃🥃🥃

  
  


The next few hours were admittedly a blur. Enough that Ten finally conceded that he would have to take it easy on the drinks if he'd like to have any hope of remembering the night in its entirety. He was WAY too old to get blackout… for the second time in as many months… Ajdjajs, look, that was neither here nor there. Ten was finally learning that he could not substitute food calories for alcohol, so sue him.

Regardless, Ten had managed to keep his wits about him as he was introduced to all of Chenle's little undergrad (or recently graduated) friends. He had enough awareness to tell Chenle off for buying  _ six  _ (6) shots for the two of them (most of which had been redistributed amongst the previously mentioned undergrads). And he had clearly required a certain cognizance to figure out just when to lean in and just where to touch and just the right amount of suggestive filth (for lack of a better word) to whisper in Chenle's ear as his friends chatted away none the wiser, in order to draw out the brightest, warmest blush he could muster. Ten was pretty sure he was winning against the alcohol. At least that's what he'd claim.

Things started to get a little hazy when they finally realized that Kun and Renjun were Not, in fact, coming back. Kun sent several apology messages to the group chat and kept shooting them sad little kicked puppy looks from the (surprisingly raucous) booth where they were stuck with all of the old professionals. Renjun, on the other hand, had unfortunately become the target of attention from not only Henry and Kris but a handful of other old uncles with them as well. He'd gotten caught up in a particularly boisterous game of 5, 10, 15 (or was it 15, 15, 20?), which he appeared to be losing severely.

That was all well and good, or whatever. Ten remembered all that. He just didn't  _ quite _ recall the train of thought that took that newfound information and reasoned that it would probably be a great idea to make Renjun and Kun extra jealous by aggressively making out with each other. Nor did he remember why, upon proposing this stellar idea to Chenle, he'd eagerly agreed.

He did remember being pulled off into a dark corner (Ten would have done it right then and there at the bar). He did remember being impressed by Chenle's kissing skills. He actually knew what to do with his lips. And his tongue! That was important. He didn't try to stick it down Ten's throat, he didn't slobber. More than Ten had been expecting for some reason… Maybe because he was younger.

"I've had a lot of practice," Chenle informed him when Ten professed his surprise. "I mean. I've lived with Renjun since my freshman year. I didn't even know I liked boys when I got here from China. He helped a ton when it came to all that. Cleared a lot of stuff up. Stopped me before I could start hating on myself, which was good. Either way, Renjun’s a good kisser, so now I am too.”

Well, Ten certainly couldn’t debate that line of reasoning. He considered pretending to be surprised that Renjun would risk fucking around with his cute baby gay roommate on the regular but. Well there was Ten and Kun's historical relationship to consider. And there was Rejun's entire personality to consider. And then there was everything Ten had managed to figure out so far about Chenle… Yeah, all in all Ten wouldn't even be able to pretend to be surprised.

"Hmmm, is kissing all that Renjun taught you to do with your mouth?" he asked instead, keeping his tone just teasing enough that he could claim it was a joke if things suddenly went sour.

"No~" Chenle said. He titled his head, looking Ten over appraisingly. He glanced cautiously over his shoulder before switching briefly to Mandarin with a wry smile.  _ "Why? Do you want me to suck your dick or something?" _

Ten was surprised by the zing of heat that shot through him at that. He didn't usually get embarrassed very easily but… Maybe it was because he wasn't used to hearing a lot of dirty talk in Chinese. Chenle, of course, noticed. His grin widened and he slipped his hand under the hem of Ten's shirt, feeling the heat of his skin. They were still half hidden in a far corner behind a set of booths. There was hardly anyone around - certainly not enough to stop them from sucking face in the first place. But they certainly weren't alone. 

"Are you actually offering?" Ten asked, leaning back against the wall, fighting not to jerk under the feather light, ticklish touch of Chenle's fingers tracing across his stomach and around his back. "Or are you just messing with me now?"

"I'm not messing with you. Are  _ you _ actually interested? Or are you just settling for seconds since your first choice, Renjun, got dragged home?"

"Please, as if ending up with you could ever be considered settl- wait. When Renjun got what to where?"

Chenle looked surprised for a moment. Then his expression fell somewhere between pitying and amused.

_ “Home. _ Those old teachers got him so drunk that Kun ge practically had to carry him out. I guess it must have been when you went to take a piss. But I thought you’d at least notice they weren’t around, tbh.”

Huh. Ten must have been drunker than he thought. Or at the very least more preoccupied. He eyed Chenle’s lips which were now covered in Ten’s gloss, the way his hair stuck up funny on one side, and the slick red mark on the line of his jaw that wasn’t quite a hickey but was close e-damn-nough.

“Was- What did Kun, like… say? When he left?” he prompted nervously. Like sure Ten had joked about making KunRen jealous but it was supposed to be more like. Of he and Chenle having fun and making out when they couldn’t. Not because Ten was trying to swoop Kun’s obvious crush. God he hoped that isn’t what Kun thought he was doing. That was definitely Not What He Wanted.

“He just asked if we were okay and if being with you was what I wanted tonight,” Chenle said with a casual shrug. Meanwhile Ten suddenly felt like he was having a minor heart attack. “I said I wasn’t ready to go home and that I was having fun with you, so I’d stay. But I promised to hang out with him tomorrow. I mean, I figured I’d probably end up at your place anyway, if they were going back to ours. So I’m sure I’ll see him no matter what…”

Ten had the good grace to sputter even though he had already clearly made that an option. Or at least almost an option. He’d been working toward offering. ANYway.

“That- Chenle,” he started seriously. The boy cocked his head adorably to one side, blinking expectantly. “You know… I mean, Kun, he… Okay, how do  _ you _ feel about Kun?”

Chenle considered this, nibbling on his lower lip thoughtfully, his eyes fixed up at the ceiling as he pondered. He turned his head one way, then the other, before finally meeting Ten's eyes again. 

"I think… I could probably spend the rest of my life with him in some way or another. However he’ll have me, I guess... I don't mind if he wants to baby me but I feel like I could probably convince him that I'm boyfriend material if he'd just get over himself long enough to let me suck his soul out of his dick." He paused, grinning bashfully, glancing around to make sure no one had heard him before continuing, "But like. I won't let that stop me from experiencing life, you know? So if you're down tonight…"

He concluded with another shrug and a lopsided grin.

“Oh,” Ten said intelligently. “Well.”

They looked at each other for a second before Ten shook himself out of it.

“That’s good actually! I think,” he continued excitedly, while Chenle just laughed. “I mean I haven’t got the chance to watch you two interact much but in my professional opinion, Kun is like. Desperately in love with you. So the fact that his feelings are reciprocated is like-!”

Chenle curled his fingers, pinching lightly at Ten’s skin before running his palm up and over Ten’s pec and one nipple. Chenle leaned in to cut him off with a forceful peck.

“Hey,” he said wryly, pecking Ten’s lips again. “Quit using big words for no reason.”

Ten offered him an apologetic look,

“Sorry. I  _ meant _ it’s good that you feel the same way because I’m pretty sure even though he left you here like a fool-”

“To be fair, I don’t know how Renjun would have got home otherwise…”

“-even though he left like a very motherly and considerate fool, I’m pretty sure Kun would be fairly devastated that he wasn’t the one you took home tonight.  So, what do you think? Wanna blow his mind?"

Chenle raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm listening," he said, wrapping both arms around Ten's waist, pulling him close and nosing against the side of his face and down his neck. Ten blinked, momentarily distracted.

"I, uh," Ten cleared his throat, allowing his own hand to skim down over Chenle's shoulder and down the front of his shirt. "I'm saying, we could surprise him, you know? He thinks he's missing out on you but we could give him both of us instead! Or something..."

Ten trailed off, sighing contentedly as Chenle pressed him back against the wall once again.

"Both of us? With Kun ge?" Chenle asked into his skin. He didn't sound opposed. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

“Yeah. If you want. Have you ever-”

_ “No, lol. The closest I’ve gotten to group sex was that time I tried  _ ‘Sixty-Nine’  _ with  _ Mark Lee _ in his dorm while his roommate slept in the bed across the room.  _ Which definitely doesn’t count. Just saying.”

“Wait?! You slept with Mark Lee? You  _ know _ Mark L-”

“But it sounds fun, though, let’s do it. _You two used to_ _fuck_ _around, right?_ I’m sure you must know what you’re doing. I can just follow your lead then. Are you ready? Kun ge’s probably home by now, don’t you think? I’ll call an uber,” Chenle interrupted serenely, grabbing ahold of Ten’s hand, pulling out his phone with the other.

Ten’s instinct was to push, to continue to needle (even though this was what he wanted) but Chenle really must be a kindred spirit because he seemed to sense it. He glanced up from his phone, shooting Ten a charming grin,

“What? You don’t wanna?”

Ten melted just a little and shook his head, with a laugh,

“I do want to.”

“Great,” Chenle said, pulling him closer by the hand. “The car’s like 5 minutes away. Let’s go home.”

  
  


🥃🥃🥃

  
  


"Where the  _ hell _ are you?" Ten hissed into his phone approximately 50 minutes later. Because it turned out that Kun had  _ not _ in fact been home already. Nor was he home when they raided the fridge for an obligatory late night/after drinking snack. NOR when they made their messy way to the bedroom, lips greasy and connected, bouncing when they hit Kun’s bed. By the time things were starting to get hot and heavy, the two of them abruptly remembered the one glaring puzzle piece that  _ still _ happened to be missing.

As it was, Chenle sat in a frazzled, half hard mess beside a shirtless Ten who had finally put his foot down and vowed to get to the bottom of Kun's extended absence.

"At Renjun's," Kun answered matter-of-factly. Ten could practically hear the reasonable yet put-upon smile he always wore when he felt Ten was being irrational (which Ten almost never  _ actually _ was) and that he was being incredibly charitable to put up with it. Fucking Kun. "I told Chenle that's where I was going. I'm surprised he didn't mention it to you. I had to make sure Renjun got home and into bed alright."

“And?” Ten deadpanned, unimpressed. “Are you telling me he’s still up wandering around two hours later? You put Renjun to bed like the sweet baby he is! So what are you still doing there?”

Kun was silent for a moment, long enough for Ten to bite at his lip nervously. He started, then worked to muffle a relieved chuckle when Chenle leaned over to press a kiss onto his shoulder, pawing at his chest and stomach.

“I figured I would stay over for the night,” Kun said finally, tone clipped. “Give you two a little privacy. I’ll have Chenle’s room to myself, so it’s not like you’re putting me out. I don’t know why you’re surprised that I’d rather not hang around for one of your hookups, Ten.”

Ouch.

Maybe Ten should have been upset that Kun clearly thought so little of him or something. But in reality, he could only feel bad for the man, himself.

“Oh, honey,” he murmured with a frustrated laugh and a shake of his head. “Were you a martyr in a past life or something?”

“...what do you mean?” Kun asked reluctantly.

“Were you really just going to roll over and let me steal your beloved out from under you tonight? You think I brought him home to rub it in your face, old man? And you were okay with that? Do you think I despise you?”

Kun scoffed, probably rolling his eyes, making several further noises of discontent.

“Well it’s not up to me who Chenle- who either of you are attracted to or who you want to sleep with,” he huffed. “I’m not some animal - I won’t beat my chest and lay my claim to either of you-”

“We’re here for  _ you, _ you idiot,” Ten interrupted gently, smiling this time at the ensuing silence. “I mean, also for us, of course. But mostly for you. We’re sitting here twiddling our thumbs waiting for your dumbass when we could be in the middle of a much needed Dicking. Think you can get over yourself long enough to join us~?”

“Don’t even give him the option,” Chenle said off-handedly, reaching over to pluck the phone out of Ten’s hand before he could even argue. Ten could still hear the flustered complaints distantly on the other end of the phone as he did.

_ “Hey. Old Grandpa,” _ Chenle snarked flatly, waving Ten off when he went to protest.  _ “What’s taking so long? We thought you would be here already. I know you’re dying to fuck me silly, so where are you, huh?” _

Ten blinked rapidly, attempting to swallow the laugh that bubbled out of his throat. If he could say one thing about Chenle, it's that the boy was direct. Ten respected that. There was a pause as Kun stammered out whatever lame comeback or excuse had come to mind. Chenle just laughed at him, clicking his tongue in a way that almost sounded sympathetic. Almost.

_ “No, no, no, I can’t believe that. We all know you love me more than anything. And at least me and Ten know that you want me too. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for 6 months, gege. Tonight’s the night! If you don’t come now, I’m giving up on you.” _

Another pause. Chenle listened, occasionally making affirmative noises through his nose.

_ “Okay. Okay… Alright, bye.” _

He hung up the phone, tossing it casually onto the bed before leaning back comfortably on his hands. Ten stared at him imploringly. Chenle glanced over like he was surprised to have Ten's attention.

“Well?” Ten demanded finally.

“Oh. Yeah, he’ll be here in 30 minutes,” Chenle replied breezily, but he was betrayed by his huge, sunny grin. Ten scoffed, shoving him roughly to the side before bursting into excited giggles.

He stretched out onto his side, propping his head up with one hand, looking Chenle over appraisingly, eyes half-lidded,

“So… what should we do while we wait, hmm?”

Chenle looked back at him with interest, humming thoughtfully but not offering an answer.

“What do you think? Should we try something new? In the spirit of expanded horizons,” Ten offered, a little teasing, a little tantalizing. “Ever been fingered before?”

“Nope,” Chenle replied, emphasis on the P. He crawled closer, pressing his lips first to the apple of Ten’s throat, then the tip of his chin, and finally his lips. “Wanna show me how it’s done?”

Ten allowed his lips to part, tasting Chenle's tongue  with a satisfied grin.

🥃

Ten could make out the distant sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the clatter of Kun dropping his keys into the bowl in the entryway and the shuffling as he took off his shoes and coat. It gave Ten just enough time to curl his fingers forward directly over the hotspot. The one he’d learned would draw the sweetest, loud breathy moan out of Chenle when he rubbed it just right. He thought it would be a nice gift for Kun. To follow the sounds of Chenle’s pleasure across the apartment and into his own bedroom. Ten was so considerate that way.

“How nice of you to finally join us,” he called out merrily, pressing insistently with two fingers directly over Chenle’s prostate. Ten liked the way Chenle didn’t bother curbing or quieting any of the noises that came out during sex (nor did he theatrically scream them like a fake ass bitch). He’d just authentically react to what felt good. It made Ten’s job very easy and, frankly, it was super hot.

Kun hovered in the doorway watching. Maybe he was unsure of what to make of the scene, or maybe he was just a bit overwhelmed by the sight of a half naked Ten hovering over a fully naked Chenle in the middle of his bed.

“Okay, now for the less fun part,” Ten murmured apologetically, running his free hand over Chenle’s stomach - a comfort. Ten straightened the fingers inside of him, pressing in deeper. “One last time, I promise. Squeeze around me, as hard as you can. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Chenle did as he was told, clenching with all his might. Ten could feel the way the muscles gripped around him over the finger cots. It was a strange feeling (though certainly less weird than it was for Chenle) but if Ten was teaching, he was not one to cut corners. He caught Kun’s movement from the corner of his eye, shuffling closer but still hesitating to fully approach. Chenle already looked a wreck - biting his bottom lip in concentration, hands gripping at the sheets as he tried his best to follow Ten’s request.

“Ten, can I…” Chenle finally huffed out, his voice strained with effort. “Can I stop now?”

“Hmmmmmmm… Let me think.....” Ten intoned, drawing it out as long as he could. Chenle laughed, sounding spent, then swatted at him. All at once Kun was on the bed, one hand in Chenle’s hair, the other on the side of his face. He was murmuring in Madarin but it was too quiet and too close to Chenle’s ear for Ten to make it out.

“Okay, okay. You can relax,” Ten declared magnanimously, spreading his fingers just slightly once Chenle collapsed with a grunt. The boy turned his attention to the nervous, flittering presence above him.

_ “I’m fine, I’m fine,” _ Chenle assured Kun with a giggle, scrunching up his face in feigned distaste as the worrywart covered it with brief, soft kisses. Ten tried not to smirk (he did not succeed).  _ “It didn’t hurt, it was just hard work. Kind of a _ ‘pain in the ass’. Ha! Get it?”

Chenle smiled up at Kun, then propped himself up on his elbows to grin at Ten. He rolled his eyes but he couldn’t quite stop himself from laughing at the stupid pun. Ten pulled his fingers (very carefully) out of Chenle, leaning over to dump the finger condoms into the nearby bin.

“You’re like a drill driver, remind me never to take one of your dance classes,” Chenle teased.

“‘Drill sergeant’,” Kun corrected absently, wrapping his arms around Chenle’s middle. In response, Chenle tsked, shooting him a dirty look over his shoulder. Kun merely grinned, nuzzling against his forehead. Ten found himself beaming. As much as he loved a easy breezy, no strings attached fuck, he loved matchmaking even more.

“No pain, no gain,” Ten recited haughtily. “Or rather - no effort now, pain and no fun later. You want the muscles in your ass to relax so they won’t fight whatever you decide to shove up there later on.”

“How clinical,” Kun said dryly, raising an eyebrow. Ten smiled serenely,

“No one said the facts were sexy. Luckily for us, I make up for it~”

“Mmm, okay sexy. You gonna be the one to do something about my boner?” Chenle asked wryly, reaching to stroke over himself enticingly. Ten smiled, making to move forward, pausing when he caught Kun’s eye. Ten wasn’t sure what to make of his expression. Kun was holding onto Chenle in a way that could be read as possessive. The look on his face could be considered dismayed… or maybe he was just watching in wonder.

His eyes were glued to Ten as he moved to take Chenle’s cock in his hand tentatively, thumbing over the head. Chenle made a noise of complaint at Ten’s hesitance. Belatedly realizing his part in this, Kun grimaced sheepishly.

“Sorry, I- I’ve never been far enough away to watch you work,” he said with a smile, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

Oh.

_ “Hey, are you just gonna watch?” _ Chenle demanded of Kun, tilting his head all the way back until Ten could only see the underside of his chin.  _ “Hurry up and take your clothes off, you pervert.” _

Kun growled, leaning down to give him a real, genuine Spiderman kiss - hands pressed too hard to the sides of Chenle’s face (he wiggled and giggled and tried, to no avail, to escape).

_ “Who said you can talk to me like that, huh?” _ Kun demanded with one final upside down peck. He stood, moving to where Chenle could see him, pulling his shirt off, deftly over his head in one fluid motion.

_ “I did, of course~” _ Chenle crooned, putting his hands behind his head. Ten turned back and forth between the two of them like he was watching a tennis match. Kun gave Chenle a look, unbuttoning his pants and kicking them dramatically across the room, gripping his still flaccid dick over his underwear. Ten watched with interest, trying not to laugh when he caught sight of Chenle’s slack jawed expression from the corner of his eye. Noticing both Ten and Kun’s smirks, Chenle bristled, pouting determinedly.

_ “It’s about time,” _ he sniffed dismissively. That earned a full-out laugh from Kun. Ten blinked in surprise when Chenle pushed himself abruptly into a sitting position, his face right in Ten’s, wearing a wide smile. “Now we can really get started.”

He relaxed into Chenle’s touch as he took Ten’s face in his hands. Their lips met and Ten reached out to pull Chenle gently into his lap as the other boy licked into his mouth. He sighed as Chenle’s hands moved over his shoulders and down around his waist, grinding slightly against his still clothed dick. Ten groaned against his lips, so wrapped up in Chenle, he didn’t even realize that Kun crossed the room until he was gripping Ten by the chin, pulling him gently out of Chenle’s grasp.

They stared at each other seriously until Kun offered a small smile.

“Thanks,” Kun breathed, leaning in close. They locked eyes, looking at each other for a long moment before Kun leaned in to kiss Ten’s lips. “Thanks for this. I owe you.”

Ten shivered, lit up all over. Like he and Kun weren’t together these days. That's not what they were. But Ten suddenly remembered why he fell for Kun in the first place, all those years ago. He was a good egg. Ten liked him. He supposed that's why he kept Kun around. And he was going to make sure his world got  _ rocked, _ one way or another tonight.

“Hey, what about me?” Chenle pouted, right on cue. Ten smiled, leaning away and pressed Kun toward him. Kun faltered, falling onto the bed as Chenle quickly overtook him.

_ “Gege, I can’t believe you’re so stubborn. I’ve been waiting so long for you to just let me suck you off,” _ he purred, pushing Kun down against the bed, leaning in to kiss and suck along his chest. Kun groaned lowly, pulling Chenle closer. Words spilled out of him like water, low and urgent but Ten couldn’t hear them. He didn’t feel like it was his place, honestly. He was happy to let the lovebird have their moment. Ten was nothing if not generous, letting them have their time. Plus like. It was hard to concentrate on Chinese that was that fast and that quiet.

Ten was nothing if not a cheerleader.

Suddenly, it seemed like the next thing he knew, Chenle was bobbing over Kun’s dick (when did he get his boxer briefs off?) and Kun was panting with his fingers threaded through Chenle’s hair. Ten blinked. He hurried to get his pants off.

He leaned forward, pressing down on Chenle’s lower back, massaging lightly as he went. Chenle moaned and Kun nearly choked.

“Does that feel good?” he asked teasingly. “Or should I just. Leave you two alone?”

The froze, Kun eying him with a half-lidded gaze, Chele looking back over his shoulder.

“What the hell do you mean?” Chenle asked snottily, waving his ass around. “You think we did all that prep for nothing?”

“Yeah, Tennie,” Kun managed, clenching his jaw as Chenle continued to work Kun’s cock with his hand. “I thought you were going to teach us a thing of two… You were really planning to slink away without railing him?”

Ha…

Ten was burning up. He was hot and cold and his heart was soft while his dick was rock hard. This was an excellent idea he’d had, to be honest. It had been a long time since he’d been this into a hookup.

Ten scrambled for the condoms and lube that he knew Kun still stored in the second drawer of his bedside table (the first being too obvious). He watched Chenle work Kun over, rolling the condom on and slicking himself up as he did. Kun whispered sweet nothings in Chenle’s ear, cooing and petting as Ten worked his way in. Chenle was noisy and responsive, pressing back against Ten as he went. It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm, and Ten quickly got lost in the feeling. This shouldn’t have been as easy as it was. Ten knew this. But he was too caught up in the feeling to care. Ugh, he felt good. Kun came quickly, at the mercy of Chenele’s mouth. Ten isn’t sure whether it went all over the bed, or Chenle’s face or if he swallowed it. All his brain was capable of doing was pushing forward, thrusting into Chenle, trying to position them so that he wasn’t the only one having a good time. At some point, Kun pushed Chenle back against his chest. Kun’s lips were glued to Chenle’s throat - the curve of his shoulder, his lips. His temple, beneath his chin. Ten had one hand pressed deseperately to Chenle’s stomach, the other gripping oddly against Kun’s elbow. Kun smiled, offering him a nibble - the tip of Ten’s nose, his upper lip. Kun’s hand was probably wrapped around Chenle’s cock. Ten was too focused to know (or care).

He knew Chenle came. He knew Chenle came by the way he threw himself back against Ten roughly. Ten gasped, clutching desperately at his hips. It didn’t take long before he was coming too.

The cleanup was significantly less fun than the sex, but infinitely more relaxed. Ten’s was easy peasy, wrapping up the condom and tossing it (carefully) into Kun’s bin. He was nice enough to help out the others (who seemed significantly more wiped out by the experience). Post-coitus, Chenle had sort of… collapsed into Kun’s arms and basically remained there ever after. Luckily, Kun kept a big box of tissues just beside his bed (suspect), so they were able to handle most of the clean up on their own. But Ten wasn’t a monster. We could certainly aid in the process. So when Kun - already snuggled into bed with a clingy Chenle at his side - requested a spare pair of sweats from his dresser, well Ten was happy to oblige.

By the time Ten turned around with the sweats in hand, Chenle had already managed to wrap himself around Kun completely - limbs so utterly entangled it was hard to tell which leg connected to which body. He snuggled up to Kun's chest, sighing contentedly, eyelids falling closed against his will. Chenle's head jerked once, trying to keep himself awake like an excitable puppy but it was a battle he was clearly losing. Kun had his arms wrapped around him, watching with such obvious affection it took everything in Ten to stop himself from teasing. Perhaps sensing this, Kun glanced up, gesturing toward the comforter that had gotten lodged down at their feet. Ten suppressed a grin, tossing the pants on the end of the bed before charitably coming around with the blanket and getting them all tucked in. Kun smiled in relief, mouthing a 'thank you'. Ten waved him off, turning silently to make his way back to his own room. Before he even managed to take a step, Ten felt a hand grasping firmly around his fingers. He glanced back to find Kun gazing up at him seriously. 

"You don't  _ have _ to go," he said carefully, quietly as Chenle smushed his face against the bare skin of Kun's chest. Kun absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across the tips of Ten's fingers.

"Oh, so you aren't chasing me out then? Is that what you're saying? I'm not being kicked to the curb?" Ten teased, trying to keep from giggling too loudly when Kun made a face.

"Tennie, I'm serious," Kun said, giving his hand a shake. "Don't feel like you have to run off just because we're- well. Just because Chenle's here or… ugh you know what I mean..."

Kun smiled wryly in that devastatingly attractive way of his when he was confronted with a tough emotion that he didn't quite know how to portray but he was still being painfully sincere. Ten melted just a little. He brought Kun's hand to his lips, planting on a quick peck.

"I get it, I get it. You still love me," Ten joked with a roll of his eyes. Kun scowled, then chuckled quietly. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to sleep in my own bed. All spread out with space to myself~ So I'd just as soon leave you lovebirds alone, thanks very much. Enjoy the honeymoon."

"Fine, fine. I see how it is," Kun called out as Ten crossed the room to the door. "You've never been one for the mushy bonding part. If you wanted to ditch us so bad just say so."

"I just did," Ten shot back, sticking his tongue out before flicking off the light. "Goodnight! Both of you! Sleep tight!"

"Ten wait!"

He paused, slightly alarmed by the sudden urgency in Kun's tone. There was a significant pause. 

"Make sure to drink a big glass of water before you sleep," Kun ordered seriously. Ten stared into the darkness for a moment in disbelief before scoffing.

"Oh my god, yes  _ mom.  _ Whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes even harder. Kun immediately tsked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he demanded, tone just this side of dangerous. Chenle interrupted with a loud yawn, rolling his whole body weight on top of Kun. 

_ "Maybe if you stopped acting like one, we wouldn't have to call you 'mom', Mom,"  _ he declared brightly (sleepily, but brightly).

_ "Eh?? And who said you could chime in?" _

_ "I did, of course! Who else?" _

"GoodNIGHT," Ten repeated, finally managing to escape and closing the door behind him. He could still hear the faint murmur of their voices until he shut the door of his own room.

  
  


🥃🥃🥃

  
  


Ten was awoken the next morning to the dulcet tones of Chenle laughing incredibly loudly in the kitchen. He could hear Kun quickly shush him and quietly scold but there was not nearly enough bite behind the words to have any effect. Ten supposed he'd commit to being awake, then. He rolled around in his bed, stretching his arms above his head, pointing his toes. He reached for the half drunk glass of water that he  _ had _ in fact downed before bed. Kun might be a pain in the ass but he was usually right. Not that Ten would ever admit it out loud.

From the sound of all the bustling and shuffling going on in the kitchen, and considering who Kun was as a person, Ten was fairly confident that there would be a nice breakfast waiting for him too when all was said and done. Which was nice. A hot breakfast, no hangover, and having successfully gotten his dick wet over the weekend. This was shaping up to be a pretty perfect Sunday.

Except.

Ten felt around for his phone, fishing it out from beneath his pillow. It was only half charged. He pursed his lips in annoyance - he must have managed to unplug it at some point in the night. He closed the open tab (he didn’t remember asking google if Los Tacos delivered at 3am…) before dialing Renjun.

The phone rang four times and he was already tsking under his breath at being ignored when the line finally connected.

“Hnng-ello?” came a sad rasp.

“Oh honey,” Ten cooed with a grin, turning onto his side. “You sound like shit.”

“...I can assure you, I feel even worse.”

Ten only laughed quietly as Renjun took several deep breaths, letting out a loud groan.

“Did I wake you?”

“Yes. God, I thought it was gonna be a chill beer night. Introduce you to my friend, throw back a few bottles, trick you into going home with me, and still get up for mimosa brunch in the morning,” Renjun moaned lowly. It sounded like his phone had fallen slightly away from his mouth, maybe next to him on the pillow. “Shit, that reminds me… I never told Hyuck I wasn’t coming.”

“So that was your evil plan, all along, huh?” Ten teased, ignoring the little rush of warmth in his chest. “You know, you don’t  _ have _ to go through all that. I’m sure I could be compelled to come up with some sort of arrangement. For us I mean.” He paused, listening as Renjun simply grumbled to himself. “I’ll bet you  _ really _ wish that’s what you would have done now. Kun really did you dirty dragging you along for that one. And I have it on good authority he made it out unscathed.”

“I don’t blame Kun. I blame Henry Lau,” Renjun said determinedly, gripping the phone close to his face again. “If I ever catch him in the streets it’s on sight, mark my words. Him and all those shitty old uncles can go-”

“Aaawww, did they gang up on the baby?” Ten asked, sing-song.

“Yessss,” Renjun wailed miserably and Ten found himself cooing once more.

“Do you want me to come over?” Ten asked. “Hang out until you feel better?”

“I’m in no condition to fuck, dude, I’m  _ dying _ ,” he replied, alarmed. “I swear I’m like death warmed up, there’s no way-”

“What do you take me for, some kind of sex fiend?” Ten demanded. He heard Renjun draw in a breath.  _ “Never mind, _ god. Don’t answer that. Anyway, that’s not what I meant, you jerk. We don’t have to be bumping uglies just for me to want to see you, jeez.”

The line was silent just long enough for Ten to start to maybe worry when Renjun made a noise like he was stretching, followed by a loud groan.

“Sorry,” Renjun said sheepishly. “I mean. Yeah, you could come over. If you want… So I take it you’re not hungover then, you bastard. Did you and Chenle not stay long? I genuinely don’t remember leaving, so. Pretty sure I threw up on my sidewalk hanging out the uber. Did you have fun at least? I think I remember seeing you two talking before I blacked.”

“Oh,” Ten said, clearing his throat. “Yeah. We had. Fun. Plenty of- A good time.”

There was another long, heavy pause.

“Oh my fucking god, Ten,” Renjun huffed, but he was already laughing in disbelief. “You  _ fucked _ him?? Chenle?? I swear, I turn my back for one minute… Is he there now? Does Kun know?? And you’re telling me you’re not a sex fiend? Ha!”

“Hey!” Ten squeaked. “It takes two to tango, pal, as you well know. Besides, I have it on good authority that you would have done the very same thing in my situation, so.”

“Ugh. LeLe and his big mouth.”

“You can say that again~”

“Stop. This instant. I can't be made to perceive The Two of You in this state.”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Ten crooned. “Besides, I'll have you know, I made sure to use my sex powers for good. Where do you think Kun disappeared to last night after you passed out?”

Renjun whistled under his breath,

“No shit, really? Did both of you-”

“Let’s not go into the dirty details but, yeah. Any idiot could see how into each other they were. Yours truly just gave them that final push~”

“I’ll bet that’s not all you gave them,” Renjun teased weakly. 

"They're still here together, happy as clams," Ten informed him cheerfully.  He could hear the sound of Renjun rubbing his hand over his face rapidly, 

“But damn, who would have thought. Donghyuck will be happy - he’s got money coming his way.”

Ten laughed delightedly, apologizing when Renjun groaned.

“You and Hyuckie made a bet?” Ten demanded with a grin.

“Not me - Chenle. Hyuck was positive that Kun would never catch a clue without some kind of intervention. A big grand gesture. Chenle was sure he could just wait him out and he’d eventually come around.”

“Chenle lost his own bet?” Ten whisper-yelled excitedly. “Talk about desperate! I guess he got impatient for the 'kick' after all. That's Ku-”

"'Kun dick', yeah I got it. Sounds like a price he was willing to pay,” Renjun agreed. There was another lull of silence.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth or showered or anything, but I could probably leave in 45 minutes or so if you still want me to come over,” Ten offered casually.

“Please, if you shower it’ll be at least an hour and a half,” Renjun teased. “Just eat the breakfast I know Kun is probably making, brush your teeth, and drag your stinky butt over here after that. Maybe I’ll see you in an hour.”

Ten ignored this,

“I could bring something from here for you to eat. Or because you’re such a spoiled, needy little brat, I can grab you hangover soup from that Korean place by your house.”

“Uuugh, I’d owe you my life,” Renjun rasped. “I swear I can make it worth your while. If you do this for me, I promise to blow your back out within 1-3 business weeks once this hangover is finally gone.”

Ten couldn’t help but giggle gleefully at this.

“Deal,” he said, smiling to himself, tone turning devious. “And  _ now _ who’s the sex obsessed one, hmm? I offer to help you out of the goodness of my heart and you take us straight back to obscenity!”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you. You must be breaking up!”

“What do you mean, we’re breaking up? Aren't we together? I thought you wanted me to come over?”

Renjun let out a groan of frustration, rather than pain,

“Just get your ass over here, TenTen. I cannot go on without you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, baby boy,” he teased.

Renjun retched on the other line and for a second Ten worried he might actually be throwing up, until he heard the quiet chuckle that followed.

“Whatever. See you soon, yeah?”

“Okay, baby. I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> 十五 (or 十五十五二十！) or as my sorry white girl butt calls it for some reason, 'five, ten, twenty' is literally my favorite drinking game. It's just the right amount of skill to luck ratio (ie, skill low, luck high) to hold my interest lol. Plus you can potentially play for a long time without getting too fucked up. Unless you're Renjun or my ex apparently. I taught so many people how to play in Korea it's stupid.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this unnecessarily long, meandering tenle/kunle that was supposed to be a pwp. It took way too much effort, and yet I love them dearly.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
